Bajogalaxia
by Michi Trevi
Summary: Esta es la historia de mi muerte, pero tranquilos en realidad es una historia fantastica... En donde todo empieza tranquilo y despues esta el nudo o el climax que son interesantes y al final el descenlaca inesperado.. Los protagonistas serian Wander y Eli Shane quienes viejan por el mundo, buscando nuevas aventuras.
1. FUERZAS DEL MAL

**Chapter 1: Las fuerzas del mal **

Mientras Wander cantaba una cancion Eli Shane estaba cocinando la comida; parecia caldo con limon, pollo, tomates, sopa en general... arroz, etc.

(Mmm que rico ;-)

Estaban sentados junto al arroyo mientras disfrutaban de la comida. Todo parecia estar tranquilo, hasta que se escucho un balazo de una pistola hacia las centrales del bosque donde estaba el guardabosques y los de servicio social, ademas de la seguridad que es escasa o por decirlo "poca", porque la mayoria de los policias de seguridad los mandan a otra parte el gobierno, eso es lo que ocasiona la inseguridad del bosque. Por esa razon se escucho esa atomica explosion despues del palazo. ¿Sera entonces que estan aqui los ladrones mas buscados del todo condado?, ¿que pasara con el bosque?, ¿sobreviviran los protagonistas?, ¿Salvaran el bosque?, ¿conoceran a alquien mas?...

_Continuara..._


	2. NUEVO AMIGO

**Chapter 2**

**Un nuevo amigo**

Wander y Eli Shane fueron a investigar lo que habia pasado pero para su desgracia los malos se habian salido con la suya, ya que en el pueblo no quedaba ninguna persona o animal, excepto ellos que fueron a ver lo ocurrido. Primero vieron casas destrosadas, quemadas, destruidas, etc... Despues de ver todo el desastre ocasionado por los ladrones, vieron ademas de eso a personas muertas, en las calles, sangre deramada, ese fue el momento mas triste. Wander y Eli se decian sin cesar:

-¿porque rayos paso esto? Se decian al unisono; tristes...

Por un momento ellos no perdieron la fe y se fueron a buscar sobrevivientes; pero para eso se dividieron o separaron "como lo quieran decir". Pero lo importante y su objetivo principal era buscar a alguien de alli que subiese que paso con ese lindo y hermoso pueblo. Estubieron, buscando, buscando y buscando. Hasta que encontraron a alguien de por ahy, cerquitas del pueblo. Su nombre era Daniel y era ya un anciano obtinisda que no queria salir a conocer el mundo por temor al rechazo, desprecio y la burla. (Daniel no era dan anciano, pero tamboco dan joven. De ello estaba entre esas dos cosas).

Wander: ¡Buenas tardes se~nor! Oiga a lo mejor usted puede ayudarme, vera; es que en este dia tranquilo yo estaba con mi amigo, pero de repente, escuchamos un _¡gabun! _Entiende... y pues, queria saber si usted se entero de eso, pues aqui en el centro del bosque hay un caos desesperande que cuando lo veo, me siento triste. ¿Podria usted decirme si sabe que fue lo que paso?

Daniel: Mira jovencito no se si lo que me dices es cierto, pero sera mejor que entres va a empezar a nevar nieve en muy pocas horas... y yo de dire se hasta haorita sobre eso... si no es de mucha incopenencia. Me encanda ayudar a las personas que necesiten saber sobre algo o sobre un tema. Sin ser un poco presumido; fui maestro hace tiempo, pero no un maestro cualquiera uno profesional, pero con el paso del tiempo me hacia anciano y no podia ya ense~narle a mis alumnos las materias que impardia. Me jubile de la maestria y ahora vivo aqui haciendo mi vida de nuevo, con mas libros ahora claro y una biblioteca llena de mis favoritos. Con mucho gusto de diria sobre las catastrofes naturales o sobre la dictadura o la monarquia o sobre muchas otras cosas, por lo cual se alla causado esto...

Wander: Si, claro muchas gracias. Solo dejeme llamar a mi amigo Eli Shane no creo que me encuentre...

Daniel: Okk, si quieres puedes sentarde en el banquito que esta a un lado de ti o irlo abuscar, yo estare viendo el partido de rayados contra tigres y tambien por si acaso el pronostico del tiempo, para cuando cambie la temperadura de avisare...

Wander: Ok, Daniel mientras voy a llamarlo, si quieres tambien de perdido time quien va ganando o rayados o tigres.

Daniel: O si; claro de aviso... (pensando en otra cosa) o "por decirlo estando en las nubes".

Wander: Ok, gracias.

Mientras con Eli los problemas hiban empezando. Casi se cansaba por la busqueda sin fin de un sobreviviente, cuando escucha algo por el otro lado de ahy o por la carretera. Escucho el ruido de una sirena hacergandose (no piensen que era un grito de socorro). Bueno reanudando el succeso escucha la sirena y lo primero que penso fue que eran los del servicio de seguridad. Malamente recordo a alguien,...habia visto en el pasado por la television de radio y noticias; era su enemigo twist que despues de tandos a~nos se habia integrado a los servicios de seguridad a causa del nuevo gobernante el Dr. Thadeeus Black. No crean damas y caballeros que en ese momento el estaba feliz por la llegada de los policias. En ese momento que recordo todo eso, el se ello a correr, pero era demasiado tarde no se habia tado cuenta que ya lo habian acorralado...

_Continuara_...


	3. LA BUSQUETA

**Chapter**** 3**

**La búsqueda de Eli Shane**

Wander preocupado por su compañero/amigo que no le respondía ninguna llamada, salió a buscarlo, por sin fin de sitios cercanos, pero no lo encontró, sin embargo solo encontró pisadas, y huellas que no estaban hay antes de que ellos llegaran, así que las siguió, con el fin de encontrar a su acompañante perdido… parecía hacerse de noche, bajaba la temperatura sin parar, mas sin embargo no se rendía ante nada, hasta que empezó a nevar y cayo nieve. Sus últimas palabras fueron:

-"De encontrare amigo…"

Desde entonces se había desmayado, ante la inmensa cantidad de tanda nieve sin fin…

_Continuara…_

**Lamento hacerlo muy pequeño el capítulo, ya que no me llegaba la inspiración… no sabía que más ponerle. Pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo si estará un poco largo… buen fin de semana a todos…de su amiga escritora…**


	4. LOS PROBLEMAS

**Chapter**** 4**

**Los problemas**

No había nadie que lo ayudara, pero al parecer si había una persona caminando por el mismo rumbo que él. Era nada más y nada menos que Daniel su socio bibliotecario. Lo levando de la fría nieve y lo llevo a su casa que no estaba tan lejos de ahí. El al entrar tenía que ver donde dejar a su amigo desmayado. Como no había espacio en ninguna parte lo dejo en el sillón, con una almohada, en los pies e cabeza y una cobijita de bebe, como era pequeño era ideal esa batida o cobija abrigadora. Después encendió el fuego o fogata para que la casa se mantuviera caliente. Mientras afuera hacia mucho frio.

Mientras Wander estaba sano y a salvo. Eli Shane, que no sabía dónde estaba, despertó en una celda de los guárdeles del Dr. Black.

Eli: ¿Dónde, cómo…?

Eli moría de frio en esa celda que se le ocurrió tejer un suéter con lo que había en la celda almacenada (me imagino que en la celda donde estaba el, había un baúl con cosas inservibles, y que hay encontró tela para tejer un suéter por el frio. Pero obvio que en eso de tejer de lleva mucho…).

Logro hacer el suéter finalmente y, después de unos cálculos, ya ellos por alguien en la celda del Shane, escritos en la pared, el las estudio sabiendo o pensando que a lo mejor eso lo sacaría de ahí…

Mientras los estaba terminando de descifrar, se escuchó venir a alguien, "Twist"; venia para llevarme hacia una sentencia de juicio por el desacato o desobedecimiento hacia las leyes e normas, promulgadas por el "gobierno Black". Para mi buena suerte, ya había descifrado el código de la pared, sintiendo que ya tenía un plan.

Por lo tanto, cuando no me veían los guardias, yo me desatapa las esposas que tenía en mis muñecas…y en esos momento tan rápido se las puse a ellos enredándolos contra un poster, de tal forma que quedaron atrapados, mientras escapaba…

Todo iba bien hasta que llego Black, con los bazos en la espalda cruzados o enlazados… (No recuerdo bien como se le dice; cuando ambos brazos están en la espalda enlazados, pero creo que es así, mejor continuemos con la historia…)

Black: ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Eli: Voy hacia un mejor lugar, donde no hayan gobernantes injustos, (que imaginación mía…)

Esto último hizo enojar a Black, haciendo que él, de su ametralladora disparara varias babosas contra el Shane…

El Shane por suerte esquivaba muy bien las babosas malvadas. Haciendo disparar a Berpy y una babosa modificada nunca antes vista, para hacer la fusión de estas babosas, pero en cuando se fusionaron las dos babosas, Berpy se convierte en un grande y feroz dragón escupe fuego, con cola, alas enormes, cuatro pies para andar, escamas, etc…

Para aclarar el asunto. El código escrito en la pared era una forma para saber, como transformar a tu babosa en dragón, con ayuda de la babosa modificada nunca antes vista.

Por lo menos Eli, alcanzo a escaparse de ahí, encima de Berpy (que ahora es un dragón, como chimuelo…si es que has visto la película de _como entrenar a tu dragón_, no de preocupes si no la viste, solo es un ejemplo…)

Al llegar al lugar donde estaba antes, noto que hacía más frio, de lo que se imaginaba, así que abrazo más a Berpy para sentir calor y no congelarse, al igual que sus babosas también lo hicieron.

No encontraron a su amigo, pero si una casa cercana de por ahí, y sintió una corazonada de, que ahí podría estar su amigo.

Fue al lugar y se encontró con Daniel…

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿conocerá a Daniel?, ¿encontrara a su amigo?...**

**Tan, tan, tan… **


	5. LA SORPRESA

**Chapter**** 5 **

**La sorpresa**

Daniel: Hooo, hola, ¿Quién es usted?

Eli: Soy Eli Shane, ¿está aquí por de casualidad mi amigo Wander?

Daniel: Si…aquí se encuentra, después va a venir a visitarme una amiga mía, pero creo que Wander ya la conoce…

Eli: Bueno, me dejas pasar; hace mucho frio afuera.

Daniel: O, si claro…upss =S.

Ya todos estaban aquí, ya solo faltaba Silvia que vendría a las 9:26 pm de la noche…

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… que misterio…jajjaja.

Bueno pasaron minutos y minutos y minutos esperando a que viniera alguna conocida de su amigo Wander, mientras este seguía durmiendo…

Mientras esperaban, Eli y Daniel jugaban mono-poli, escaleras y serpientes y otros más juegos… su amigo poco a poco despertaba de su profundo sueño de nieve…

En eso voltearon a verlo, y por suerte Wander en ese momento ya estaba abriendo sus ojos congelados de frio…"si es que sentía aun frio"… su amigo en esos momentos estuvo a su lado hasta que despertó con dificultad, ya que sentía el frio apoderándose de su cuerpo, aunque estuviera acogido en una casa junto a una fogata, aun sentía esa tremenda sensación de aquella vez…

Por el momento Daniel fue a la cocina a preparar té, con leche, azúcar, agua… y creo que se hace, primero calentando agua, y después mezclando el polvito de té con el agua y seguido de esto; estaría agregada el azúcar junto con la leche…si es que quieres ponerle leche, y ya queda… bueno solo confieso que nunca he ello un té, pero cada día, o a veces semana, veo los ingredientes y más o menos como lo hacen…creo o supongo que se hace así…pero si es que no se hace así, háganmelo saber para cuándo prepare mi propio te no quede mal o sepa mal como la comida de "Pronto el magnífico" (personaje de bajoterra) aclarando…

Daniel ya había preparado él te, y se los llevo a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Wander, mientras este despertaba…

Cuando despertó, hizo un sonido escalofriante, como si él hubiese tenido en sus sueños una pesadilla…

Wander: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Gritó fuertemente en ese momento… e hiso que se escuchara hasta la otra cuadra de la colonia abandonada…

Eli de inmediato fue hasta su amigo para consolarlo…ya que se encontraba en otro sillón…

Eli: Ya paso, ya paso, ya pasó… decía el joven Shane repetitivamente, para calmar a su amigo…-solo fue una pesadilla seguramente…cálmate, calmado, tranquilo… "pensé en esos momentos que Eli lo tranquilizaba como si fuera su propia madre…"

Cuando ya paso todo, Wander le empezó a platicar la tremenda pesadilla que había tenido en ese momento a su amigo…

Wander: Eli…

En ese momento fueron sus primeras palabras…

Wander: De vi a ti, que estabas junto a un hermoso lago lleno de asombro y esperanza…entonces llego un sujeto de aspecto extraño, era como un adulto amargado con sombrío, lleno de tristeza y soledad… en ese momento supe que yo podía hacer algo para ayudar a aquella persona, entonces cuando me iba acercando hacia él, él por otra parte se acercaba a ti con una pistola en la mano… no sabía qué hacer ni va donde ir, si con la persona extraña o con digo, pero si iría con digo ya sería demasiado tarde… entonces un destello azul poso en aquel sitio donde estaba, sin saber él porque estaba ahí, esa bolita flotante azul, me fue arrastrando hacia atrás mientras yo veía como el sujeto extraño cada vez se acercaba más hacia ti con la pistola sin tarde cuenta, el sujeto misterioso jalo el gatillo haciendo impulsar la bala hacia a ti, pero ya era demasiado tarde esquivarla, porque en cuando de diste la vuelta la pala ya te había atravesado completito por el pello…y yo mientras peleaba por ir asía ti, la luz azul me jalaba más hacia atrás haciendo olvidar o alejarme de la escena más desagradable y horrible de mi vida…en cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos me puse a llorar, porque te extrañaba y no quería que de fueras de mi lado si eras mi mejor amigo…en eso apareció entre las nubes que disentían una figura extraña, pero conocida, fue en ese momento que desperté y ya no sube quien era esa figura, que se me iba acercando poco a poco…no sé porque de repente sentí alivio y conformidad…en eso todo se tornó blanco y negro. Fue entonces que desperté de ese escalofriante sueño y me puse a gritar del pánico…lo bueno es que no fue verdad y me siento mejor de volverte a ver amigo…me preocupaste mientras de habías ido y no regresabas…

Eli: Haaa, eso, no te preocupes, estaba solo…

Eli no sabía que decirle, ya que no quería preocupar más a su amigo Wander…

Wander: ¿Eli?...

Eli: Aaaaaa…mmmmmmmm, estaba con un viejo amigo, lo siento vero al verlo de vuelta me invito a su casa por una taza de té, jijij, a lo siento, ¿de hice esperar mucho?...

Wander: Aaa…no mucho la verdad, pero me da mucho gusto, que mi mejor amigo, no le haya pasado nada…

Eli: Aaa… ok, no de preocupes, estaba bien…Eli sintió un nudo en la garganta por haberle mentido así a su amigo, pero que más se puede hacer, para que tu amigo no preocupara…

En cuando Daniel salía de la cocina con muchos bocadillos, Wander lo saludo con alegría…

Wander: Que gusto me da volver a verte Dani…

Daniel: digo lo mismo Wander…

Estrellando la mano uno con el otro…

En eso alguien tocaba la puerta… Toc, toc…

Uuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… pensaron entre ellos…menos Daniel… ¿Quién podrá ser?...

Daniel: Ya lo verán…

En eso una extraña criatura linda, entro por la puerta…

Silvia: Sorpresa!

Wander: Silvia!. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos años?...

Silvia: ¿Quién es este muchacho?

Wander: Perdón, por no habértelo presentado…Silvia él es Eli… Eli ella es Silvia…

Silvia: Mucho gusto! Wander estos años estuve criando a una niña llamada Elina, abandonada por su familia, yo fui la única que la crio, desde que sus padres murieron a causa de una guerra…es por eso que no he tenido tiempo de buscarte, por la responsabilidad de cuidar a una bebe como ella, pero ahora ya no es una bebe, ya que pasaron 13 años después de eso…

Wander: ¡Quisiera conocerla!

Silvia: Después de la presentare con mucho gusto. Pero primero disfrutemos la comida de Daniel quien con sus propias manos la hizo estupendamente rica, que en mi opinión cocina muy rico y le agradezco a dios y a él por haberme reunido de nuevo con mi pequeño y peludo amigo Wander…ay Wander como de extrañe…espero que después de esta estupenda cena, quieras ir con mico a ver a Elina mi segunda hija para mí, porque recuerda que tu Wander siempre fuiste como un hijo para mí, un hijo que yo nunca he tenido, pero siento que lo tengo en mi corazón…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola…! Les gusto el fic…uff, para mí fue muy largo, o será el primer ****chapter**** más largo?... quien sabe, por el momento estoy fatigada… pero me encanto escribir cosas de más en mi fic…jajajaj…mmmmm…como por ejemplo el sueño que tubo Wander, las consecuencias de verter a un amigo…etc.**

**Mama-mirria como dice Mario Bross… se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú, cucú… **

**En el sig. Capitulo…**

**¿Qué pasara después?, ¿Wander se ira con Silvia?, ¿Qué pasara con Eli?**

**Dejen sus reviews…bye, bye…desde las 2:47 a.m. **


	6. LA DESPEDIDA

**Chapter 6**

**La despedida**

Después, de haber conocido, a la amiga de Wander (Silvia). Eli decide irse, sabiendo que su mejor amigo ahora estará con alguien que conoce. Mientras él hace de, el su nueva vida…

Wander al enterarse se puso indispuesto a perder a su amigo nuevamente. Así que hablo con él, acerca de esto…

Wander: Eli a donde tu vayas yo voy contigo amigo, sin importar el peligro, quisiera que de quedaras por favor conmigo…

Al escuchar esto el Shane, sintió que su corazón se dividía en dos…

Eli: Wander, tu siempre serás mi amigo, y desde que te conocí me la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero pienso, que ya llego la hora de realizar mi propio camino…

Wander al escuchar esto último abrazo a su amigo fuertemente, diciéndole:

Wander: De echare de menos amigo…

No importa el género, si no la gran amistad de estos dos mejores amigos… En eso empecé a escuchar una canción llamada (Aunque lejos estés- Tercer Cielo). Se las recomiendo está bien hermosa…bueno, volviendo con lo de Wander y Eli…

Estas palabras hicieron llorar al Shane y a Wander.

Finalmente, se fueron de la casa de Daniel ambos, siguiendo su propio sendero…

_Fin_

_**The end...**_

**La continuación de estos capítulos se los debo a los ****reviews****…muchas gracias! Aunque no fueran muchos… yo sigo feliz…como lombricita…**

**El final da a entender varias cosas, pero así lo quise hacer sintetizado al mínimo, sorry...**

**Siento en mi corazón, que va dirigido este fic a una persona muy especial en mi vida…mi padre!...quien nunca me deja por nada del mundo… siempre quiere, que este a su lado, pase lo que pase…para mí, el siempre será mi padre…mi único e inolvidable padre… espero que algún día de su vida, lea esto que escribí, aunque no seba que escribo…quisiera decírselo antes de que muera… **

**Thanks ****you****, a todos… **

**Fin de la historia…**


End file.
